He said She said
by Stardust287
Summary: CodyxMax ZackxOC Cody and Max are boyfriend&girlfriend, and everyone is making fun of them every second of everyday. They will go anywhere to get away from it all. Even if it means to runaway from everything, without anyone knowing. TITLE CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Cody and Max, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zack and Kat sang from the suite's bedroom.

Cody and Max turned around and stuck out their tongues. They were doing homework on the couch, unlike Zack and Kat, who were in Zack and Cody's bedroom jumping on the beds and making a mess, which later, Cody and Max would help clean up.

"My sister is so annoying and immature!" Max said loud enough for Zack and Kat to hear.

"Ditto," Cody said, "But with my brother."

Max and Cody were hanging out together so much, that they started going steady.

"Wherever we go, we always get teased, and it is so annoying!" Max yelled again.

"I know, they won't shut up," Cody said.

Kat came whizzing out of the doors and danced her way into the kitchen. She left the door wide open from Zack and Cody's room, and you could hear the boom-box at max volume.

"For crying out loud, turn off the music!" Max yelled stomping her way into the bedroom.

"What do you got to eat here?" Max's annoying-same-aged-fraternal-twin-sister asked.

"Kat, you just went out to eat with Zack a half an hour ago," Cody replied.

"But we want dessert now!"

"_We_ want dessert now? Whose _we_?" Cody asked starring into her piercing green eyes.

"Zack, duh!" Kat replied taking out a chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"Kat! That's for Max!"

"For Max?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Why?"

"We were going to have it tonight after dinner when she stays the night," Cody said taking the cake and hiding it back in the fridge.

"Wait, Max is staying the night? Why hasn't Zack asked me to stay the night?" Kat asked taking a cup of frosting out of the cupboard and slamming it closed, "ZACK!"

Kat ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom licking the chocolate frosting.

Max came out of the room with the boom-box with her.

"Since you wouldn't turn it off, I'M GOING TO TURN IT OFF MYSELF AND THROW IT OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Max said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"No, I'll just go downstairs and throw it out!"

"You guys are so immature," Zack said coming out of the room with frosting.

"Us, you're the ones who are always making fun of us! And we can't stand it anymore!" Max shouted.

"Whatever," Zack said and closed the door behind him in the room, "by the way, Kat's sleeping over tonight!"

(A/N) Thanks for reading and I'll update soon : )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life.

"Great. Just what we need. My younger twin, here tonight, and just going to make even more fun of us," Max said.

"Why do they do that?" Cody asked.

"Who do what?"

"Put us down…."

"Because everyone thinks I should be dating Zack because everyone thinks he likes me, but he's going out with Kat!" Max said.

"That's just rude."

"I know. I can't take it anymore," Max said taking a bite of her spaghetti. They were eating dinner in the Martins living room, while Zack and Kat ordered pizza and were still laughing from the bedroom.

"Me either…" Cody said, "but on the bright side-"

Max just stared at him, "there is no bright side, smarts."

"True, but…." Cody said going over to fridge, "I baked a cake for you!"

"Really? You are so thoughtful!" Max said jumping up from her seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack and Kat were watching from the partially opened door and were choking back their laughter.

"This is so funny," Kat said.

"Shh," Zack said sort of laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's your favorite, chocolate cake with the sweetest icing in town."

"Thanks Cody!" Max said lightly kissing him on the cheek, "it looks delicious!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want that cake," Kat said under her breath.

"Well, then I'll go get it for ya," Zack said opening the door.

He walked over the table and picked up the tray the cake was on and walked away.

"Where are you going with that cake?" Max asked, "That's for us."

"You two love birds just keeping talking away, I'll eat the cake for you," Zack said facing them.

"Zack, c'mon. I baked it just for Max."

"Fine," he said putting the tray down, "unless you want it after this."

Zack licked his fingers and then slid them through the cake. He then picked up the tray and started to bite into random places of the cake and set the tray down.

"All yours."

"You know what?" Max said after Zack walked back into the room, "everyone in this city wants us to have a miserable time together. So I guess that means we have to leave this city."

"Leave Boston?" Cody asked shocked.

"Yeah. It's been 3 months and every minute we spend together gets ruined by someone or something!"

"So what is your point?" Cody asked.

"I'll get the tickets," Max said.

"Tickets?"

"Yup. The train tickets."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

"Max, don't you think you are being a little dramatic?" Cody asked.

"Me? Since when am I NOT dramatic," Max said giggling.

"Very true…."

"I have a cousin who lives in Chicago. We can head their if you want?" Max asked.

"I still think this is going too far."

"You think everything is going too far, Cody."

"What? Me?" Cody said sarcastically.

"Yes, you."

"Then who?" Cody said jokingly.

"Ha-ha."

"Plus," Max started, "this could be a fun adventure for the two of us. Summer only just started."

"Fine."

"Lemme check the internet for tickets on the next train ride to Chicago," Max said, "Start packing. I have my stuff already packed since I was going to stay the night."

"Wait? _You _are going to let me just go in _there_, where _Kat and Zack_ are?"

"Oh, c'mon. Just go in."

"Whatever," Cody said walking into his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Max went over to the laptop to search for train rides to Chicago. Max was all about adventure, and this would by far be the best one yet for her.

"Rats. Not a train leaves for Chicago until next week. I can't stand another week here."

Max picked up the phone to call her 22 year old cousin in Chicago. Her cousin's name was Stephanie, and Max and her always got along. Stephanie moved out of her former house 2 years ago.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered her cell phone.

"Steph? It's Max."

"Hey Max! What's up?"

"Can you do me a HUGE favor Stephanie?"

"Depends…."

(sigh) "Can me and a friend _visit_ you for like maybe a week?"

"Sure! That'd work out fine. I'd love to see you and a friend."

"Thanks Steph!"

"Do your parents know though?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"I meant yes. Honest mistake."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------

Cody zipped up his final bag out of 2 and walked around his room to see if there was anything else he should pack.

"Don't forget blankie," Kat said throwing him his favorite blanket. Kat and Zack high-fived each other.

"If I wanted _it_, I would have _packed _it, smarts."

"By the way, why are you packing?" Zack asked.

"Umm," Cody said, "I'm going to stay the night at Max's. One friend of _yours_ is enough."

"Hey!" both Zack and Kat yelled.

"Later," Cody said walking out of the bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cody!" Max said waiting for him to close the bedroom door, "I have great news. My cousin said we can stay with her!"

"Good. Any luck on the train rides?"

"No. Guess we'll just have to walk 2-3 miles to the airport and take a plane from their to Chicago."

"Okay," Cody said.

"Sound good?" Max asked.

"Sounds great!"

"Then it's you and me for the coolest adventure ever!"

(A/N) Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be about the way to the airport and whats going on back with Zack and Kat. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

Cody and Max walked out of the suite and took the elevator into the lobby.

"Hey Cody, Max. Where ya going?" Maddie asked from the candy counter.

"Oh, wait. Sorry, Max. I forgot one of my bags," Cody said running back to the elevator.

"You want to know where we're going?" Max asked Maddie once the elevator left with Cody in it.

"Yeah," Maddie said.

"Okay, but you can't tell _anyone_."

"Um, I promise."

"Okay," Max said taking a deep breath in, "Cody and I are going to Chicago for a while."

"Why?"

"Long story short and in 3 words- _Zack and Kat._"

"Oh. Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me!" Maddie said.

In perfect timing, Cody walked out of the elevator with an extra bag.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she said.

And with that, Cody and Max walked out of the Tipton. Max turned around to face Maddie, but realized she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I hate lying to a friend, but Max told me where she and Cody are going," Maddie said to Zack and Kat.

"Tell us everything!" Kat said.

(sigh) "They are-"

"They are going to Max's house, we know," Zack said.

"What do you mean? That's _not _what Max told me," Maddie said. She was secretly going to tell Zack and Kat everything, and she knew that the second Cody and Max appeared in the lobby.

"Okay, what did Max tell you then?" Kat asked.

"They are going to," Maddie started, "I can't tell you! I promised."

"But you promised us you would tell us everything, too!" Zack said.

"True," Maddie said, who was stalling for Max and Cody, "okay, fine. They are going to Chicago. And the reason Max said they were going was three words: _Zack and Kat_. That was all Max told me."

"I didn't think they were serious when they were saying nobody would shut up about them," Zack said.

"We have to follow them," Maddie said.

"Why Chicago?" Zack asked.

"I have a cousin who lives their. I bet you anything they are going their!" Kat said.

"All the clues add up. Now are you in or out?" Zack asked Maddie and Kat.

"I'm in," Maddie said.

"Me too," Kat said, "for what?"

"For following them to wherever they are going!" Maddie said.

"Oh."

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay, my feet are killing me," Max said.

"We have only walked 1 mile, another to go," Cody said.

"Yeah, thanks," Max chimed in.

Max turned around to face Cody and started walking backwards.

"I don't even know what I was thinking of wearing high heels!" Max said as she slipped them off her feet and held them as she walked.

"Girls will be girls," Cody said.

"Hey," Max said.

"Sorry,"

"No. I mean a bad 'hey'. Don't look now, but it looks like we have some company."

Cody turned around and saw Zack, Kat, and Maddie walking shortly behind them.

"How come, what the? Huh?" Cody said.

"I'm sorry. But I told Maddie where we were going and she must have told them too."

"Good thing you told Maddie, because she can't keep a secret for less than 2 minutes!"

"They must know we are going to the airport. We have to get off the side walk and quick," Max said, "Or, we can run."

"I choose run, because I do not want them to see us," Max and Cody said at the same time.

"We don't see you!" Kat yelled from behind.

And off Max and Cody ran. They kept running. They ran and dodged people walking on the sidewalk. They ran faster than they ever had before.

(A/N) Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing : )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life.

_Last chapter-_

_"They must know we are going to the airport. We have to get off the side walk and quick," Max said, "Or, we can run."_

_"I choose run, because I do not want them to see us," Max and Cody said at the same time._

_"We don't see you!" Kat yelled from behind._

_And off Max and Cody ran. They kept running. They ran and dodged people walking on the sidewalk. They ran faster than they ever had before._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Kat, go get Cody. I'll follow Max. Maddie, watch the airport door," Zack said.

"Gotcha," they said going into position.

------------------------------------------

Max and Cody ran inside the airport, farther than they thought they were from Zack, Kat, and Maddie.

"Um, hi. Do you have 2 tickets for a plane to Chicago that leaves um…now?" Max asked the front desk.

"The plane departures in 2 minutes. And there is only one spot available." the lady said.

Max turned to Cody, "what now?"

"But there is another plane that leaves in a half an hour to go to Chicago though. And that has two spots," the front desk woman said.

"We-" Cody started.

"Look, Cody. Take the plane now and then I'll meet you on the next plane!"

"It's not worth it, Max!"

"Fine. Two tickets, please to the next plane ride to Chicago."

------------------------------------------

"There they are!" Kat yelled to Zack and Maddie.

"We'll be back for the tickets. Here." Max said giving her the money.

Max and Cody ran upstairs, Kat, Zack, and Maddie behind them.

"This is getting real ridiculous," Maddie said.

"I know." Zack said.

"Maybe we should just give up," Kat said finally reaching the top.

"But, we can't let them get away with this!" Zack said.

"There. They went into the gift shop!" Maddie said.

------------------------------------------

"We have a half an hour. What do we do? Spend it running?" Max asked.

"Either that or hiding…."

Max started walking around looking at the things on the shelves while Cody went to buy snacks.

"Hi Max."

Max stood up and saw Zack.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is is what are you doing here, Max?"

"Um, I'm just buying a card for Kat. You know it's her birthday today?"

"She told me her birthday is in November."

"Well, I'm buying a card for me, then."

"Her birthday is your birthday, you're twins."

"Right…" Max said starting to walk out of the gift shop. She ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry," she said.

"Hi Max," Kat said.

"I bumped into you Kat? What are the odds…."

"Tell me about it."

"So, why are you and Zack here, Kat?"

"Um."

"Um?"

"Yeah, we came looking for you-"

_Last call for plane 890 to Chicago._ The loud speaker said.

Cody came running out of the gift shop and grabbed Max.

"C'mon, Cody. They said the plane is departuring."

"Plane?" Kat asked.

"I mean…." Max said, "yea."

And with that, Cody, and Max ran downstairs to get their tickets, and ran on the plane before anyone could stop them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Chapter-_

"_I mean…." Max said, "yea."_

_And with that, Cody and Max ran downstairs to get their tickets, and ran on the plane before anyone could stop them._

_------------------------------------------_

Max and Cody ran to the first class section of the airplane.

"I call window!" Max said.

They sat down in the plush leather seats.

"Could I get you anything?" an airplane attendant asked them.

"Nothing for me…." Cody said.

"A bag of peanuts. And pick a movie, any movie," Max said.

"Sure thing," the attendant said, "and if you need anything, my name is Tiffany."

"Thank you, Tiffany."

"No problem. I'll be right back with your food and movie."

"Could this get any better? We can watch a movie, for crying out loud. I mean, look at this TV!" Max said.

"Yeah, pretty sweet," Cody said looking around to make sure he didn't see anyone he knew.

"I'm so phsyched! My 'cuz is so nice!"

"Cool. So, how long are we going to stay with her?"

"At this moment, a week. But I wish I could stay their a lifetime."

"I'm with you there…."

"Here is your snack and movie. Anything else?" Tiffany asked.

"No, we're good," Max said kind-of laughing at the sight she saw. As Tiffany walked away, Max tapped Cody's shoulder and pointed out of the window. Maddie, Kat, and Zack were trying to get on the plane, but security guards were blocking them. Cody laughed along with Max.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being so determined and creative."

"Why go through life unnoticed?"

(A/N) The next chapter will be longer, thnx 4 reading : )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

------------------------------------

"I can't believe that just happened," Zack said heading back into the airport and sat down.

"Well, sometimes, when you really care about someone, you-" Maddie got interrupted.

"When you care about someone, you go let them do what they want to do, let them go and be happy," Kat finished, getting teary-eyed.

"I know….It's just-I can't believe they really left," Zack said.

"This is reality, not a dream, Zack," Kat said.

"Right, I know! Stop saying that! I know okay! I just don't understand anything anymore!" Zack said running away from the 2 of them.

"Oh, please. He is making this way more harder then it has to be!" Kat said to Maddie. Maddie slumped in her chair. Kat stood up and ran after Zack. Maddie then bit her lip, not knowing what to expect.

---------------------------------

The plane landed in a rainy Chicago evening. Max and Cody ran off the plane, so excited.

"Great flight! Now, just to get a cab to head to Stephanie's house," Max said.

Cody and Max ran up to the front desk.

"Can you call a cab for us, please?" Cody asked.

"By cab, I assume you mean limo, right?" the lady asked.

Cody and Max looked at each other. "Sure," they said in unison.

-------------------------------

Maddie then decided to leave the airport. I mean, why do they need me, she thought. She headed towards the exit, when she caught a glance of Zack and Kat. They were near the escalator, talking. Kat was crying, and she reached for his hand, but Zack just walked away….far away from her. He looked back, and Kat was still crying. He looked as if he felt sorry for a minute and wanted to go to her rescue, but then changed his mind and left. Maddie felt really bad for Kat, but was not one hundred percent sure what happened.

-------------------------------

"This is awesome!" Max screamed as she entered the limo from the entrance of the airport.

"I know. This day has been going perfectly," Cody agreed. That is, until Max received a text message.

KITKAT88: Max, bad news.

MAXI66: wat?

KITKAT88: Zack…he…he

MAXI66: he wat?

"Sorry Cody, sis is texting me," Max said to Cody as the limo drove off towards her cousins house.

"No problem."

KITKAT88: we got in an argument. A real stupid 1. and it's all my fault….

MAXI66: and….

KITKAT88: he broke up w/ me.

-------------------------------

AN- Thanks 4 reading. Plz review: )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

-------------------------------

Max shut her cell phone. She warned Kat, but she didn't listen; she was too busy stuffing her face with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies at the time. Max always knew _he_ would be trouble.

Max slumped in her chair.

"Do I want to know?" Cody asked.

"Your selfish evil twin broke my sisters heart, that's what you 'oughta know! And I know…glue can't fix it this time."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"What do you want to do?" Cody asked while a slash of lightning lit up the dark sky.

"I'm going back to Boston…."

"What? We came all this way, just to go back? This was our adventure….and you're just going to head back?!"

"You don't know me anymore…." Max said.

"No, Max. You got it all wrong….._you _don't know _me_ anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

-------------------------------

"What did you say to me?" Max asked.

"You heard me!" Cody hissed back.

"Oh, I know I did."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I can't believe how selfish you're being! Zack Martin-a.k.a. your twin- has just broken up with my sister and all you care about is us?"

"Well, wouldn't any couple?" Cody said, "Or ex-couple wouldn't"

"What do you mean?" Max asked, her voice shaking.

-------------------------------

Kat was in her room, chowing down on buttered popcorn, while watching movies. She had walked 3 miles home, because she had no money to pay for a cab, and her ex left her their. She was crying softly, mainly because of Zack, but also because of the movie.

Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat, its Max."

"Oh, hey." Kat could tell Max was crying.

"Hey Max, you never cry…..what's going on?"

"Cody…."

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He-

Max's cell phone then ran out of batteries. In the middle of her conversation. She was at the airport, and had 1 ticket in her hand to head back to Boston. The storm outside had gotten worse.

Max glared at Cody, who was sitting in one of the seats in front of the airport gift shop.

**All flights have been canceled until tomorrow. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we are 'stormed in'. Nobody can go out in this weather. All flights are canceled. Once again, we are so sorry. _the announcer said._  
**

Are you kidding? Max asked herself. She reached in her pocket to get a quarter and call her sister back. Too bad she didn't have one.

-------------------------------

A/N- Plz review : )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

A/N- Sorry it's been a while, here's the next chapter….

-------------------------------------

Why does she even want to call me? Kat asked herself. She got so mad at us; she left us. Then she wants us to feel sorry for her? 'sigh' What is going on anymore?

-------------------------------------

"This is so stupid!" Max said. She walked over to the front desk and asked for change for one dollar. She then walked over to the pay-phone and started to dial Kat's number, when she changed her mind.

-------------------------------------

Zack was eating a mound full of chocolate ice cream with tons of chocolate syrup and a dollop of caramel. He was in the middle of watching a basketball game when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zack."

"Uh, Max?"

"That's me!"

"What's going on?"

"I need your help with something."

"My help? Ask your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend? You're kidding, right?"

"….."

"Yeah, about that," Max said.

"We're not going out anymore…." Max ended.

Zack spit out his ice cream which landed on the carpet. He never thought Max would break-up Cody_ ever_.

"Why?"

"I asked him the same question."

"And?"

"And he said….."

-------------------------------------

A/N- Please Please Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

"And he said…..I don't remember. But _he_ broke up with _me._"

Zack again spit out his ice cream.

"Oh," is all he said.

"Plus, we can't leave the airport because the weather is so bad…."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I would like some support!"

"Support or the truth, take your pick," he said snickering even though Max couldn't see.

"Put 'em up or pucker up, take _your_ pick!" Max said slamming the phone back on the hook.

Zack was slightly impressed. He would've chosen put 'em up, cause he soooo did not like Max _that_ much, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

-------------------------------------

Kat dialed Zack's home phone number, but the line was busy. She hoped he would answer for the call waiting….

-------------------------------------

"_Put 'em up or pucker up. Take your pick!"_

_Zack was slightly impressed. He would've chosen put 'em up, cause he soooo did not like Max __that__ much, right?_

In the middle of his thoughts, he still had not hung up the phone when he realized there was someone on call waiting.

"Hello?"

Kat said nothing.

-------------------------------------

"_Hello?"_

Kat sat frozen. She had no idea why she was calling her ex, but too late now.

-------------------------------------

"Uh, hi Zack," she spoke softly.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep- the line went dead.

-------------------------------------

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep-the line went dead._

She hit redial.

"Zack, who were you talking to before?!" she demanded.

"Uh, m-my new girlfriend," he said, hoping to make Kat jealous.

"And who would that be?"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

-------------------------------------

This time, Zack felt like redialing her number, with a great plan in mind.

"Kat, my new girlfriend is Max….."

-------------------------------------

A/N- Gunna wait for 30 reviews till the next chapter...so review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

"Huh? Say what?" Kat asked.

"I said, your cuter twin is now my girlfriend."

"Oh no you didn't!" Kat said hanging up.

---------

Zack hung up too, wondering how in the world he was he going to pull this off?

---------

Max called back Kat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat."

"You are such a liar!"

"What'd I do?"

"You are the one going out with Zack? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Um, what?"

"You are a bad liar, Max."

"This is not true! Who told you that?"

"Um, your boyfriend did!" Kat hung up.

---------

Max ran over and practically ambushed Cody.

"What the heck's your problem?" he asked.

"You are! You lied to my sister! Now that makes me look like the bad guy!"

"Keep your nose out of my business!"

"What's that got to do with the price of eggs in Italy?"

"Oh really, because I was going to say that Halloween is over, so you can take off the devil outfit."

"That's funny…."

"I know isn't it?"

"Why have you changed, Cody Martin?"

"Because of you."

---------

A/N- I couldn't wait any longer so I posted this chapter….lol


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I do not own the suite life.

----------

Kat was shocked. What she had just said might have caused this whole problem. She had to think this through-

First, it's Cody and Max.

And then Kat and Zack.

Now, it's supposedly Max and Zack? (Wait, how'd that happen? Kat asked herself.)

Oh right, Zack said that to her over the phone.

Now, Kat and Cody are 'supposedly' going out with nobody. (Great….)

She just had to say 'your boyfriend' instead of 'Zack'.

So now (she figured), Max and Cody were in a bigger fight then before. And it's all _her_ fault. She called Max back-no answer. She knew this was risky, but she called Cody on his cell.

"What?" he asked as he answered.

"Um, Cody? Can I talk to Max?"

"She's here."

"That's not what I asked."

"You are on speaker. Speak." Kat was a bit nervous, but she spoke.

"Max, this is all my fault. Don't blame Cody, it's Zack." Max tried to look through her blurry vision (because she was crying) at the phone.

"What did he do?" Max and Cody asked at the same time.

"He said you are going out with him…."

"Ugh! I can't believe that jerk." Max said.

"So it's not true?"

"Of course not! I'm not going out with anybody right now, Kat. And neither is Cody _or you_, no offense."

"So, none of us are going out with anyone?"

"Yup! We are all single."

"Thanks, sis"

"Isn't that what we do?"

Kat smirked, "Yup."

A/N- That's the final chapter! I don't know what to write after this chapter, so if anybody has any suggestions, review them to me, (or even sequel ideas) and I'll consider it. Keep checking and I'll have a new story for the Suite Life soon!


End file.
